


Hell Week

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt: "Can you write a story about Trans Boy Keith on his period? And he has cramps but his bf(s) is helping him with it and it's adorable? It doesn't matter who the bf(s) is."Keith gets cranky on his period, but Lance doesn't care





	Hell Week

Keith had been trying to ignore the ominous signs all week, but when he woke up feeling the cold claw of Death reaching into his abdomen, he knew it was over. Really the warning signs had been obvious; an unusually vindictive twinge of satisfaction when the subway doors had closed on some hipster douche bag, his intense craving for pistachios- of all things- and (worst of all, he barely wanted to admit it,) the extreme, burning annoyance he had felt toward Lance all week. 

Lance, who had just wanted to stop and buy a gyro on their way back from class. Who had just wanted to sing along to the radio in the kitchen, who had just wanted to watch The Lion King for the sixth time that month. Sweet, beautiful Lance. The love of his life.

Lance, who Keith honestly would have choked out without a second thought.

His period was evil.

As much as he tried to have patience, Keith knew his temper was somehow even shorter during his period and Lance, bless him, had to bear the brunt of it. And yet, after all the snapping and glowering, _Lance_ was the one hovering over his bed as Keith tried to find a position that would both ease the ache in his back and get the heating pad to hit just the right spot.

“How’re you feeling, babe?” Lance reached out, hesitating for a second before laying his hand gently on Keith’s forehead, pushing back his bangs. 

Keith sighed under his boyfriend’s touch. “A bit better, after I took my binder off,” he tried to muster a smile.

Lance nodded, meeting Keith’s expression with a frown. “Well, that’s good. Are you sure I can’t get you anything else? Another heating pad? Some tea? What’s that pill you take sometimes- Mo-train?”

Keith chuckled, reaching up to grab Lance’s hand. “It’s _Motrin._ And I’m fine now, thanks.” He brought Lance’s hand down to press a soft kiss against his knuckles.

“Are you sure? My sister always drank raspberry tea on her period, she said it helped. I think I have some in my apartment, I can grab it-”

“-Lance,” Keith interrupted, smiling genuinely now, “I’m fine. _Really._ Please don’t run halfway across the city for tea.” 

“Okay, I won’t,” Lance said quietly.

“But, if you want, you can climb up here with me,” Keith scooted forward in bed, careful to keep the heating pad in place under his shirt.

Lance climbed over him to nestle against his back, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist and tenderly kissing along his shoulder and neck.

Keith sighed, trying now to ignore the hot pain that pooled in his stomach and focus instead on how Lance was hands down the sweetest man on the planet. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick this week,” he murmured, “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lance’s chuckle was muffled against his neck, “I know this sucks for you.”

“You’re too nice.”

“I can be mean, if you want me too-” 

Keith could hear the smirk in his voice as Lance pulled him closer. He turned to look over his shoulder, pouting until Lance leaned forward and met his lips once, twice. “I would hate that,” Keith breathed.


End file.
